Kaye
Kaye is one of the main characters in the series. Appearance Kaye resembles a green furry bipedal creature with shaggy hair, a button nose, grey eyes, and a short scruffy tail. He wears a pink sweater with a lace collar along with blue tracksuit pants and aqua and white shoes. Backstory Kaye cannot walk due to having weak legs, so he travels on a unicycle powered by music, which he is quite good at balancing on. He also cannot speak unless copying someone else, which may get him into trouble on occasion. Kaye can understand speech, but he cannot think of his own words. Therefore, he is normally a mute character, although he is capable of making other sounds such as humming or laughing. Kaye lives with his dad, Oscar, who homeschooled him up until 8th grade in middle school due to not having enough money. Kaye's mom, Jennifer, does not live with him, and Oscar rarely brings it up around him. The family's money issues come from Oscar's (formerly Jennifer's) experiment being unsuccessful. Recently, Kaye's little sister, Kayla, moved in with him and their dad. Kaye and Kayla soon formed a close sibling bond between them, always looking out for each other. Kaye mostly hangs around with his special group of odd friends, especially his best friend; his pet fish, named Fish Wrappa, who looks out for him and teaches him how to speak through rap. His other friends include a mutant piece of broccoli named Brockko, a sentient 2 cent coin named Toosee, his soft pillow Scruffy, and his dad's birds, Tailbird, Wingbird, and Beakbird. He is considered bit different at school and around town, although most just find him different from what they're used to and still accept him for who he is. Personality Kaye is a naive, and innocent, and quiet individual. His naivete and innocence comes from his father's poor job at raising him to be wise and mature. Despite the odds, Kaye is optimistic and always willing to learn new things and take on new challenges. He is normally a happy and contented person who enjoys what life has to offer. Kaye is also a nice and friendly person, and he is confident in himself despite being a quiet kid. He is simply a good listener rather than a shy person. Kaye can only copy short sentences; if the sentence is too long, he will get all the words mixed up. He also will get overwhelmed if someone confuses him too much, but he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He loves to be loved, as shown by his warm and fuzzy reactions to Ice Cream's presence, showing that he loves receiving her affections and also returns her feelings. He initially didn't get to see her much but is now dating her. He also acts coy around her and is deeply infatuated with her. Kaye doesn't have a particular hobby other than going outdoors and riding around the park and through town with his friends. Some of his hobbies include watching a TV show called Death Apple, eating takeaway dinners, and drawing. He rarely uses the computer, but when he does, Brockko tends to worry about him spending too much time on it Although Kaye has trouble speaking, he is becoming more vocal in newer stories, though he usually conveys his emotions through non verbal sounds, expressions and gestures. One time as a kid, he ate one and dropped a piece of broccoli behind his bed, showing that he can sometimes be careless. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Kaye's family